1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that detects temperature of a display panel or ambient light around a display device to display a good image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device as one of display devices needs a temperature sensor for correcting fluctuation in characteristics of optical sensor due to temperature for practically using an optical sensor being required for backlight dimming. U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2006/0061406 (JP-A-2006-71564) describes that two TFT elements (for temperature detection and for current-voltage conversion) are provided on a glass substrate, and temperature is taken as a voltage signal, and concurrently with this, a gate voltage (control voltage) of the current-voltage conversion TFT element is set to be at least three times larger than a threshold voltage Vth of the TFT element, thereby temperature is linearly converted into a voltage in order to control an overdrive circuit for improving backlight dimming control or a response characteristic of a liquid crystal.